Me Without You
by Sora Takenouchi Ishida
Summary: Finn broke up with Rachel and she ran away. Now he regrets it and goes after her. Will they rekindle their relationship? Post 2.09, AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! I decided to rewrite this chapter because it didn't feel right to me. I hope it will still keep you interested.

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the windowsill and stared outside. The sky was dark, a sign that a storm was going to fall. Some people are afraid of lightings and thunders, but not me. Somehow rains like these always made me feel better. Call me weird if you want, but they always made me relax and I get this feeling they were a reflection of what's on my soul. It wasn't always like that, though.  
I had a girlfriend. Her name was Rachel Berry. She was a little self centered and desperate for attention, but she had a big heart. We were both singers, and I often had a great time singing duets with her and watch her perform with the other girls from the Glee Club.  
Then one day she decided she was ready to take the step I was waiting for. I knew it was a special day for her, and I tried to be as careful as I could. It would have been more perfect if it was my first time too, but I had already lost my virginity to another girl. I still can remember the day she found out about my betrayal, as she said so herself. I don't consider it a betrayal, or even cheating, because we weren't together back then. Anyway, Santana told her. You should have seen the look on her face. She was so… broken and hurt. You'd have to be the most insensitive person not to feel compassion for her, even still I doubt you wouldn't. I was glad we didn't get to sing at the Regionals because it would be extremely difficult. Singing ballads to the one you love and not being able to hold her in your arms is not easy. Taking our history into account makes it a lot harder.  
That was when it all changed. Rachel got really upset at me and she kissed my best friend, Puck, to get back at me. Obviously it worked and I broke up with her.  
Then he holidays came. I know Christmas is forgiving and all, and she tried all she could to make me forgive her but I wasn't ready to do it yet. So I made myself clear. Way too clear, if you ask me. She took me to this Christmas' tree place to buy a tree for our club. I almost backed down when she kissed me, but I had to remain strong and told her I was a mess and couldn't forgive her for reasons known. My ex-girlfriend also cheated on me with Puck, but the difference is that she got pregnant. I don't think I would handle it if Rachel was carrying Puck's baby too. So I walked away and left her alone there, as much as it hurt me.  
Now I'm standing here, unable to do anything. My friends encouraged me to go look for her. But it's not like I can search all United States, if she was in fact in the US. Knowing how she is sometimes, I wouldn't doubt she'd fly away. There's no way I can chase her over seas. I think I lost her forever this time.  
A few days passed by since Rachel left. I avoided the Glee Club as much as I could. I didn't want to hurt even more. But I started missing it a lot, so I slowly came back. I say slowly because I didn't get to sing with the same frequency I used to, it was a condition I demanded before I came back. To my surprise, they had something unexpected for me.  
"There." Quinn, my ex-girlfriend, handed me a small envelope.  
"What is it?"  
"We've been seeing what a mess you are lately, so we decided to help you."  
I slowly opened the envelope and my jaw fell open when I saw its content. Not in a million years would I have thought they'd so such thing for me.  
"But guys… I can't simply go…"  
"Sure you can." Quinn interrupted me. "I've done some searches and happened to find out where she is. I talked to Mr. Schue and we all agreed to raise money and help you."  
I looked at her, completely speechless. I honestly didn't see it coming. Then it hit me. I was actually going to do it.  
"Alright." I stood up with a wide smile on my face. "I'm going after Rachel. I'm going after the woman I love."

-  
Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Check back the first chapter because I wrote it again. Here's chapter 2.

**Chapter 02  
**_Wednesday morning. I'm sitting here in a seat at the airport, just waiting for the attendant to announce my flight. My mother came with me, despite her not wanting me to do such a crazy thing, as she said so herself. She put a hand on my shoulder, and I instantly looked at her.  
__"Are you sure you want to do this, Finn?"  
__"Yes, mom." I said firmly. "All my friends in Glee Club got together and bought me this ticket."  
__"I know, but this isn't what I meant." She placed her hand in my chest this time. "What does your heart tell you? Does it tell you to search for this girl?"  
__"I love Rachel." I said. "I can't imagine my life without her."  
__"Well, you know how I feel about this. I think it's a dumb thing to do. But…"  
__"I know, mom." I interrupted her. "You said it at least a thousand times. I get it."  
__"You didn't let me finish, Finn. I was going to say that if it's what you really want and if this girl is actually worth all this effort, I say you should do it."  
__"What?"  
__"You heard me."  
__Hearing my mother saying such things really surprised me. She isn't the type of mother who would support crazy ideas of desperate sons who would do anything to go after the one they love, especially during school year. I guess people can surprise you. It's not a secret she's always liked Rachel. I wouldn't be shocked if that was the main reason she's encouraging me to do it.  
__"You know, Finn." She grabbed my hand. "I understand what you feel."  
__"You do?"  
__"Is that so surprising? I was once a teenager too. Let's just say I went through a situation similar to yours."  
__"And what did you do?"  
__"I let go." She replied with a shaky voice. "I wasn't brave enough to do something like this. I don't want you to experience the same feeling."  
__"I had no idea." I mentally cursed myself for having nothing better to say.  
__Fact is, I was always terrible with words. That is one of the reasons why I'm chasing Rachel. If I were better with putting my real feelings into words, she'd be in my arms right now.  
__"Thank you for encouraging me, mom. It means a lot to me."  
__"I just want to see my son happy." She smiled. "And Rachel is a great girl."  
__"Yes, she is."  
__"She really is a keeper, so make sure you won't let her go again."  
__"I won't. I love Rachel, mom."  
__"Then tell her that. She needs to know how you feel."  
__"I don't know if I'll be able to."  
__"If you want her, you're gonna have to, Finn."  
__"I will try, I promise."  
__Right after that, the person who does the announcements went on the speaker, telling everyone who's going to New York in flight 569 to proceed to gate five. That was my flight, so I stood up and grabbed my bags, as my mother grabbed my arm.  
__"Will you please call me when you land?"  
__"Yes, mom. As soon as I do."  
__"Alright. Well, have a good flight."  
__"Thanks."  
__I looked at her eyes and for a moment I wanted to give up, that there was no point in doing this. But then I thought of Rachel and my heart ached. I just had to find her and have her in my arms again. I promised everyone in Glee Club I wouldn't come back without Rachel. I hugged my mom goodbye and headed to the gate. I took one last look at her and walked in, with the most determined look on my face._

That happened around two hours ago. It's definitely a long way from Lima to New York. I wonder how Quinn found out that Rachel was in New York. But then again, everyone knows it has always been Rachel's dream to go to Broadway. Maybe she finally had her huge talent recognized. I looked down through the window and wondered how she would be. Was she thinking about me? Was she expecting me to go after her? Did she still love me? I lay my head against the window and just let my thoughts wander off my mind, to wherever the object of my affection was.

-  
Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot going on and couldn't exactly find time to write. I finally got to finish this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.

**Chapter 3**  
New York. Some people say it's one of the most beautiful places in the world. Some people say it's just a city, there's nothing extraordinary about it. I wonder how they can simply say that, but I guess they're so used to it that they don't feel too thrilled about it. For me, however, it's a city that holds great opportunities. I sure as hell don't want to spend the rest of my life in Lima, working behind a counter for a crappy pay. I want something big. I want something that makes a difference to someone, and to myself. Rachel brought that side of mine to the surface. She was all about being a star and the best no matter what that I kind of adopted those thoughts too. Unlike her, though, I never hurt anyone to reach my goals. At least not on purpose. Before joining the Glee Club, I had no idea who I wanted to be or what I wanted to do. I thought football was my thing, and it was for a while. Don't get me wrong, I love playing, but let's be honest, football doesn't exactly provide for you after you're done with school. That is, unless you're a coach, which is something I really don't want to be. I've seen how the guys can be like sometimes, and I definitely don't want to deal with that. Then I met Rachel, and my life turned upside down completely. I quickly became the lead singer of the club, along with her. I finally felt like I belonged, that I had found my place in this world. I wanted to do something artistic, especially if it involved singing. Rachel and I made plans to be big Broadway stars once high school is over, but life can play some tricks on you.

I was walking absentmindedly on the street when I bumped into someone. I immediately knelt down to help the person. I could smell the alcohol breath coming from her.  
"Thank you, gorgeous."  
"April?"  
"Do I know you?"  
"Finn Hudson, remember?" I said quickly.  
There was a blank expression on her face. I guess she hasn't changed at all since she last went to Lima.  
"From Glee club, in Lima? Will Schuester is our teacher."  
"Oh right, I remember now. He's fine." April reached out for me after supposedly tripping on something. "And so are you."  
"Thanks, April." I pushed her away and watched her recover her balance. "What brings out here?"  
"A guy. We met on the internet and got along really well. He insisted me to spend some days with him, but I got stood up."  
I had to try hard not to laugh. It's not difficult for April to get stood up. I did felt sorry for her, though. No one should go through that.  
"I'm sorry."  
"That's alright, thank you. What about you? What are you doing here?"  
"I… I came after Rachel."  
"That annoying little girl?"  
I gave an awkward. "That's the one. She found out something from me that I'm not exactly proud of and she ran away. I never told her how much I'm in love with her, so I came to do that. And hopefully bring her back with me."  
"You're such a romantic and sweet guy, Finn. Why aren't you ten years older?"  
"I'm flattered, April. Thanks. I should really go. I have to go to the hotel and leave my luggage there. I want to find out where Rachel is today as well."  
"Good luck on your mission."  
"Thank you. Take care, bye."

Rachel was doing some leg stretching before the play. Her hair was tied on a ponytail and she was wearing black gym pants and a black top.  
"A penny for your thoughts?"  
"What?"  
"You're here, but your mind is traveling." The man sat on the edge of the stage.  
"Oh it's nothing. I was just thinking of my friends in Lima, if you can call them that."  
"Your friends or Finn?"  
"Finn is my past." She said bitterly. "This is my future. _You_ are my future."  
The boy stood up and walked to her. He then sat down behind her, with his legs crossed, and helped her stretching her arms.  
"What if he comes here and wants to take you back?"  
"He wouldn't do that. It's a crazy thing to do. Besides, I'm sure his mother wouldn't allow."  
"You never know."  
"What do you mean? Do you know something I don't?"  
"No, no I don't."  
"You know how I am with lies, so you better be telling me the truth."  
"I am. I am, I swear."  
"I'm not even looking at you, but I've always known you're a terrible liar, Jesse."  
"So are you excited for tonight?" He tried to change the subject.  
"I'm more like nervous. A lot of people from the media are going to be here and that freaks me out. I'm afraid I will disappoint them – and myself too."  
"You'll do fine, Rachel. Believe in yourself."  
"It's hard when you are playing the role your mother did years ago. Comparisons will be inevitable."  
"Well, I have no idea how your mother did. But I know you can't let comparisons get to you. You're not Shelby, they need to realize that."  
"Thank you, Jesse. You're always helping me out."  
"I want to love you, Rachel."  
"But don't you already?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"I'm not ready to take that step yet, Jesse. Is that so hard to understand?"  
"I'm ready for it, and I'm sure you are too."  
"No, I'm not, okay? Sex is a big deal for me."  
"Don't tell me you're one of those girls who used to be in the celibacy club during high school. You sound just like one."  
"So what if I was a member? You were a member of Vocal Adrenaline, but I never judged you for that."  
"I'm pretty sure you did."  
"No, I didn't." Rachel said. "I would never date you, you were a part of a rival Glee club. But I looked past that."  
"I love you, Rachel." Jesse said with a smile.  
"You what?"  
"I love you."  
"Why so sudden?"  
"It's not sudden. I've been meaning to say it for a while now."  
"Jesse, I…"  
"I know this seems rushed and all, but, Rachel, you're the only girl I've ever loved. I want to marry you, have kids and grow old with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  
"Jesse, we're eighteen! We're too young to get married and to have our whole lives planned."  
"I just don't wanna lose you."  
"You won't lose me." She cupped his face with her hands. "No one will ever take me away from you."  
"Not even Finn?"  
Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "I said Finn is my past."  
"Yeah, you did. But your heart says otherwise."  
"I don't love Finn anymore. I got over him."  
"Did you really?"  
"Yes. Ugh, I hate it that you don't trust me, Jesse."  
"I do trust you, Rachel." He said, looking right into her brown eyes. "But I don't trust him."  
"Forget about Finn." The brunette girl said softly. "I know a way to make you overcome your insecurities."  
She leaned over him and touched his lips gently with her own. Jesse then held her face and kissed her passionately.

I was walking around the streets in New York, lost in my thoughts. I had finally finished unpacking in the hotel, so I decided to go for a walk in the neighborhood. I was hopeful in finding Rachel, though. It was rather cold, but I knew she wouldn't let the weather stop her from strolling around the city. I looked up and saw a play sign. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Rachel on it. I had found my plans for the night.

-  
I promise I won't take that long to update anymore. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! First, I'm so sorry for this loooooooooong wait (my last update was on April 17th!). Second, thank you for all reviews, especially **maddybob1**'s one (thank you!). I promise I won't take this long to update again. Now, the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Please review.

-

I continued my stroll aroundNew York. I was mesmerized by it, and I have been here for a couple of hours only. You may think I'm hypocrite for changing my mind so fast, but I guess Rachel made this city likeable. Settling down here doesn't seem to be a bad idea now. I could easily get used to it.

I looked at my watch. I had a few free hours before the play, so I decided to make a small trip by subway. I couldn't get Rachel out of my mind, that's how determined I was about bringing her back with me. I knew it wouldn't be an easy thing. I wouldn't want to go back either, so I was mentally preparing myself for what I could probably face. I looked so absentmindedly at the small Broadway brochure on my hands that I didn't even notice someone – purposely – hitting on my arm.  
"Earth to Finn." The person said jokingly.  
The voice was familiar to me, so I turned around and was really surprised to see who it was.  
"Blaine? I didn't know you'd be here."  
"Yeah, I applied for a small internship when school year started, so here I am."  
"That's awesome." I said sincerely. "How are you liking it?"  
"It's an amazing experience!" He said so cheerfully that some people turned their heads towards him, and they were pretty annoyed I must say. "I work backstage, but working here at Broadway is so much fun!"  
"You're working at Broadway?"  
"You sound surprised."  
"Sorry, I didn't know schools could give such opportunities to students."  
"Usually they don't. But some schools have partnerships with Broadway. That's a great way to find new actors and singers."  
"Yeah, I guess so." I shrugged. "So you get to work with Rachel?"  
"Rachel? Yeah, she's the leading actress for a new musical."  
"Is she dating someone?"  
"Wait, is that why you're here? You came after her?"  
"You make it sound so stupid." I said defensively. "I came to take her back, yeah."  
"I think it's sweet, but I doubt she would go back toLimawith you, Finn."  
"It wouldn't hurt to try."  
"That is true. You're just forgetting this has always been Rachel's dream, even I know that."  
"I love her,Blaine. I know I made a lot of mistakes when we were together, but I feel so lost without her. I didn't go to the Glee club for days. When I did, everyone raised some money so they could send me here. So here I am."  
"They did that for you?"  
"Yeah. I guess they want me to go after my happiness. Rachel makes me happy. She makes me the happiest I've ever been."  
"Did you tell her that?"  
"No, I never got the chance. I was angry and upset with her for cheating on me."  
"Rachel cheated on you?"  
"She did, but it was a way to get back at me. She found out Santana was my first and she wasn't too happy about it."  
"I can imagine."  
"I was devastated when I found out she ran away. I was the one who broke up with her, but never thought she'd go away."  
"Well… You'll have to hurry up if you don't want to lose her."  
"So she's dating someone."  
"I think I can hook you up tonight. Meet me at Central Parkin an hour."  
"Alright. Thank you so much, Blaine."  
"Anything to help a friend get his girlfriend back."  
"Okay, see you in an hour." I smiled at him and rushed to the hotel.

'I'm such a loser.' I thought to myself as I went through my bags, trying to find some clothes that were appropriate for the occasion. But of course I have none. I didn't think I'd go see a play, so I never considered bringing a tuxedo and fancy pants. How was I supposed to impress Rachel wearing regular clothes? I was so desperate that I grabbed my phone and dialed the first number I saw.  
"Hello?"  
"I need your help."  
"You ruined everything already?"  
"What? No. I didn't even see her yet."  
"You're such a procrastinator, Finn."  
"I'm gonna see her play tonight."  
"On Broadway?"  
"Yeah. And guess what? I didn't bring the right clothes to go."  
"How could you forget that, Finn? You're so stupid."  
"Thanks a lot, Quinn." I said sarcastically. "What do I do now?"  
"Go buy some."  
"I can't."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I don't have enough money."  
"How do you travel without money?"  
"I thought the amount you gave me would be enough."  
"You're such a dumb headed. I can't believe you're that naïve."  
"Hey, don't blame me. I thought things would be easier."  
"Things between you and Rachel are never easy, Finn. You should have known that by now."  
"Yes, I know that." I sighed. "Please, Quinn, tell me what I can do. I'm desperate here."  
"Alright. Alright. I'll see what I can do here. I'll call you later."  
"Thanks. Bye."

I don't know how or what Quinn did to help me, but I was waiting forBlainein front ofCentral Park's main entrance. I was pacing around non-stop, that's how nervous I was. I noticed some people looked at me weirdly. I guess wearing fancy clothes in front ofCentral Parkdoesn't happen that arrived.  
"Sorry for making you wait."  
"No worries." I smiled at him. "So you got me the ticket?"  
"Yeah, yeah." He reached into his pocket. "I had some trouble, but I managed to get it in the end."  
"Nothing to get you fired, I hope."  
"No, don't worry about it."  
"So what's the play about?"  
"They are doing a new version of Wicked."  
"Rachel loves that play, she must be so happy. She's always wanted to be on that play."  
"Well, go look for me after the play is over. I think I can get you backstage. She'll be surprised to see you."  
"Okay. I'll look for you."  
"Great."Blaine checked his watch. "There are a few things I need to fix before the play, so I have to go."  
"Good luck."  
"Thank you." Blaine turned to walk away. "Oh, and I think it's too early to be dressed up like that."  
I rubbed the back of my neck, visibly embarrassed. "Well, this is all too much for me."  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it in no time. Good luck with Rachel."

"Are you ready?" Jesse came up behind Rachel and wrapped his arms around her.  
"I'm ready, yes." She paused. "But I don't think I can do this, Jesse. This is huge. I'm afraid I'll say all my lines wrong."  
"You'll be amazing, trustme." He said in a reassuring tone. "Just breathe and count to ten."  
"That helps you?"  
"Most of the time, it does."  
"Most of the time?"  
"Yeah, when I'm not a lead actor."  
"That helped a lot, thank you." Rachel said sarcastically. "Alright. Let's do it."

I never thought it was possible for the heart to beat so fast like mine was. I've never been this nervous about Rachel before. I guess it's because she was the one who usually made the first move. I couldn't help but wonder what she will say when she sees me. Blaine had got me a front-row ticket, so it only adds up to my nervousness. The red and heavy curtains finally opened and there she was, ready to impress everyone.

**Don't forget to review, please. See you again next month.**


End file.
